Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men
'Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men '''is the 43rd episode of VeggieTales. The main feature is a retelling of Robin Hood. Plot Countertop Intro Larry is injured and sad because he lost his pet hamster Squeaky, and says he didn't mean to leave the cage door open. Qwerty then tells both him and Bob that they have a videochat with Eddie Espinosa, who is also depressed because he moved to a new school and doesn't have any friends. Bob decided to cheer the both of them with stories he'll tell. Lenny and the Lost Birthday One morning, Lenny LaBoe wakes up happily because today is his birthday, which is March 1st. However, he discovers that no one has given him any sort of surprise, or at least a "Happy birthday!". Characters *Bob *Larry Songs *Bubble Rap Production This episode started on Facebook when Big Idea asked the fans what kind of episode they should do in the future. The fans voted for the proposed title "Where's God When I'm Hurting?". According to Mike Nawrocki, they were going to mix the story with "David and Jonathan", but was cut in the final. However, they had a great giant design and decided to use it in the show. Fun Facts Explanations *Leap years are certain years where an extra day is added. Mike stated this was added because he wanted a twist on why no one remembered Lenny's Birthday, and he knew a few friends who have their birthdays on leap years. **Coincidentally, this episode was released on a leap year. *Mahogany is a straight grained type of wood from Swietenia mahogani, found at Central America. Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first rhyming story Bob tells that isn't based on Dr. Seuss. **The first and only time Chris Wall voices Dad. **The first appearance of Libby (Then changed to Ermie. **The first time a Silly Song was used from a previous episode. *This episode was the last for several things: **The last episode where Bob and Larry get a video chat from a kid to date. **The Last episode Qwerty speaks to date. *There were a few differences between per-production and the final version of the episode. **Lenny was going to be named Lester. **Dad was going to be in a air-force uniform. **The woman with Scooter was going to be Miss Achmetha. (''See also Goofs) **The currency was going to be slices of ham, but was changed since they didn't want to confuse viewers. **The scene on the Sheriff with the harmonica was cut. (This can be found on concept art from the teaser) Mike stated for the reason was because Phil sarcastically mentioned "Another 'harmonica in a dungeon' scene". *Robin Good finding the key easily was Mike's idea. Remarks *In some parts, the subtitles don't capitalize the "s" on Squeaky. *Despite being at the end, Serf wasn't in the dungeon with the Sheriff when Robin tries to rescue him. Goofs * When you first select the scene selection, the silly song is just a still image compare to the other scenes. But if you select the other numbers, and go back to the first page, it changes into a unreleased sement. *The credits has Miss Achmetha listed, even though she never appeared in the episode. (See also Trivia) Inside References *Aside from the moral, this episode has a few connections towards Little Joe: **The kid tells Bob and Larry that he has trouble in school. **The silly song is from Boyz in the Sink. **Both Bob and Mr. Nezzer play similar authority figures (Bob being the sheriff, Mr. Nezzer being the main guy). *Prince John sleeping with a teddy bear is a reference towards Mr. Nezzer in The Toy That Saved Christmas. *Eddie's situation is similar Erika's from Sheerluck Holmes. *Bob warning to watch out where Larry's going, which follows with him injuring himself is similar to what happened in Rack, Shack and Benny. *Some of the Robin Hood elements from Bully Trouble were used (the plunger arrows). This also connects towards Chris Wall, which was his first episode to work for the company. *Larry mentioned before about losing a hamster in Lessons from the Sock Drawer. Incidentally, Squeaky is the same name as the kid who lost it in the special. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Episodes Category:DVDs Category:Parody episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions